


Comprehension

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hanging Out, Hook-Up, KiGo, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kigo of sorts. Shego sits and thinks about a certain girl that can do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time writing something, so be kind while reading. And enjoy.
> 
> Oh, yeah. I don’t own these characters… I don’t own anything really. I’m starving for a reason, no money.

Comprehension

Shego stared at the sleeping redhead, as she usually did in situations like the one she was in at the moment. She guessed that the hero was rather tired, which always amused her. She didn’t think that the mighty Kim Possible ran out of energy, but she was always the one sleeping at the end of the day, completely knocked out. The raven-haired woman didn’t understand it; she didn’t understand Kim.

Shego figured that was why she continued to meet with Kim like as she did, because she desired to understand, however slightly, what Kim was. Who was the girl that could do anything? Shego was not sure if she knew to this very day, and she had been going back and forth with Kim for years.

Well, Shego knew who she was of course, to a certain degree anyway. She would assume she knew Kim better than most, but the redhead was still quite the mystery, especially lately. But, ever since she had first met Kim, Shego had been intrigued, to say the least, by the younger woman. She had to be, she felt anyway, because a girl four years her junior was able to not only stand against her, but win a great deal of the time, especially if Shego was not at the top of her game. At first, she had held back against the younger woman because she didn’t want to seriously injure a person that could prove fun for her in the future. It was good thinking.

In the beginning, Shego often wondered why Kim did what she did; the whole hero thing, she meant. She understood the adrenaline rush that was involved and even doing a good deed every now and then. She didn’t understand why Kim did it for little more than a smile and a thank you. It showed short term thinking in Shego’s opinion and she expected better than that from the offspring of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist.

The raven-haired woman didn’t think that the younger female saw the big picture of how the world worked. This, of course, amazed her considering how worldly Kim was. She often bet that when it came time for Kim to choose a career, which she knew the hero would do because she always tried to be normal, she figured that Kim would be an a scientist of some kind, be a social scientist like a anthropologist, or even a natural scientist like a biologist. She would just be something where she could explore and examine things around the world. But, now she was digressing in her thinking. Where was she? Ah, yes, Kim didn’t see the big picture.

If the redhead actually saw the world for what it was, she would know that money made the world go round first and foremost. She would charge for her services, like Shego did. Instead, she did it for free. Why? She provided an excellent service, saving idiots from assholes. Shego was certain she could rake in some big bucks if she charged just a percent of what she was really worth. Early on, Shego had assumed the hero would eventually figure that out, but did not seem to be on her mind.

Now, Shego knew it was odd for her to think in such a manner, as she was one of the aforementioned assholes. But, she was realistic at least. She wasn’t living in a whole other world like Kim seemed to be doing. Kim needed to learn so many things, like taking care of herself. Kim needed to figure out that she had to take care of herself before anyone else because if she was gone, then there wouldn’t be anybody to say all of those helpless idiots.

Yeah, Kim certainly needed to learn to take care of herself before anyone else because that was why she was where she was right now, Shego thought. Not that she was about to complain since the redhead was lying next to her and purring like a content kitten. But, the way they got into their current circumstance was the thing that got to the older woman.

It was a strange day, the strangest up to that point anyway. It was the first time that they had spent time together without something illegal or dangerous being involved. She had the day off and had been relaxing when her cell phone went off. She never would have guessed in a million years that it was her favorite nemesis on the other end. She had been mildly curious about how the teen had gotten her number, but then again she recalled that the girl could do anything.

The weirdness of the day didn’t end with the phone call, but continued on as a conversation stirred up after Shego decided against disconnecting the call. Hey, she could be curious sometimes and there was nothing wrong with that, she told herself. Kim invited her to spar sometime soon and she accepted, telling herself that she was just going to kick Kim’s butt and move on with her life.

Shego told herself over and over that she didn’t care why Kim called. They met up at a gym, which was pretty much empty. They had a good, long round of non-lethal combat before going their separate ways. Shego convinced herself that she didn’t care what that was all about and she thought that she would just go back to her life until she met Kim at the proper time; namely, when she did something that involved trying to take over the world. Then, Kim called her a week later requesting another round.

After that happened three times in about a month, Shego decided that she had better get to the bottom of why two enemies were getting together for recreational time. It didn’t make any sense. In fact, it was sick and wrong. It only added to the fact that she didn’t understand Kim and doubted that she ever would, but she was trying. _Damn curiosity_ , she growled mentally.

The next time that they met up to spar, Shego gave Kim an ultimatum, which was to tell her what was going on or she was going back home. Kim glanced away and lied, saying that it was nothing. How could it be nothing if she was calling her rival like they were good friends? Well, Shego hadn’t brought the lie and she had gone home after Kim didn’t offer her anything more.

Two weeks went by before Kim called Shego to explain what was going on. Apparently, the stress of college freshman year had been getting to Kim and she just needed some way to vent. She figured that there was no better way to relax than going toe to toe with Shego, which was about the only thing that the older woman understood about the redhead. But, that was about the only thing that Shego understood and just when she was about to put a point on the board for herself in the imaginary score that she was keeping in her head, Kim went and perplexed her again.

Just as Shego accepted the random sparring because it was fun, Kim went and got weird on her again. She invited Shego to a cabin by a beautiful lakeside for the weekend. The redhead didn’t offer much in the way of an explanation, just that she was asked to housesit and she didn’t want to do it by herself.

Shego had been a little suspicious. She didn’t really know why. Just something wasn’t right about the offer beyond the fact that Kim asked her. At first, she suggested Kim take that idiot that she always hung around, just to see what the younger girl would say. The teen didn’t miss a beat, simply responding that he needed to study for exams. She then seemed to sense Shego’s hesitation and added that it would have a nice beach, which they could spar on, as if that would sell Shego on the idea. The strange thing was that Shego drove out there to meet up with the redhead.

As the raven-haired woman recalled all that information, she was starting to think that she didn’t understand herself right along with the slim hero because she was doing some pretty stupid things and she didn’t want to think why that was. She could only offer herself one explanation that kept her from going with the madness, which was that she was trying to understand the complicated creature that was snuggled up next to her. That was all.

While they housesat the cabin, they did get in a lot of good fighting on the beach and then Kim decided to cook dinner. Shego wasn’t surprised that Kim could cook, but after she tasted the food, which was chicken and rice, she settled on the fact that she had found something that she was definitely better at than the girl that would do anything.

“How’s the food?” Kim had asked as they sat at the table to partake of the meal.

“It’s all right,” Shego had simply answered and shrugged to drive home the blasé nature of the food.

Kim nodded and looked down at her plate. “That’s good to know. I thought it’d be horrible. My boyfriend says I shouldn’t quit my day job whenever I cook.”

“Really?” the older female inquired as if she cared. But the damn redhead had managed to spark her curiosity yet again. If she had a man, why not bring him on the quaint little lakeside retreat? Surely Kim would have had more fun with him than with Shego, right? She had to ask. “Why didn’t you bring him?”

“You wouldn’t like him,” the redhead answered.

“No, why didn’t you bring him instead of me?” Shego clarified.

“Oh…” Kim looked away.

Shego knew that the hero was going to try to ignore her, so she dealt out what would be her usual threat for a little while. She informed Kim that she was going to leave if she didn’t get some answers. She was going to have to learn to stop asking questions because the more answers she got, the more puzzling the teen became.

Kim explained that her boyfriend, who remained nameless to this day, was what many considered the perfect man. He was handsome, intelligent, and athletic. He was the type of guy that everyone expected Kim to be with.

The problem was that Mister Wonderful had two faces and Kim often got to see the face that no one else did. He was the most arrogant, condescending bastard (she had actually used that term and surprised the hell out of Shego) that she had ever met in her life, which said a lot considering what Kim did as a hobby. It turned out that she was with him because her parents really liked the guy and everyone expected her to be with him.

Why did Kim feel the need to please the world? Shego doubted that she would ever know, even if she had a million years to observe and study Kim. It seemed so exhausting and stressful to have to be what people expected all the time. _I feel tired just thinking about it._

Shego wondered if Kim realized just how special and unique she was. The redhead should have been proud of that, boastful about it, if anyone bothered to asked Shego. But, no, Kim was always attempting to fit in and she was modest to certain extent; anyone that bragged that they could do anything was a little conceited.

Kim always seemed to be trying to do what was socially normal for the most part, which explained why she had been with a guy that she hated. _Screw socially normal_ , Shego thought. Doing the right thing all the time was enough to drive anybody loony and Shego would know because she had totally “been there and done that,” which she often tried to explain to Kim when they were sparring. It was in one ear and out the other with the princess, though. _She really needs to learn to take care of herself before the world uses her, chews her up, and spits her out_ , Shego thought.

They started talking more while they sparred as Shego tried to convince Kim to be a little selfish. After the trip to the lake, they always ended the day with one of them cooking dinner for both of them at one of their apartments. The more time they spent together, the more Kim became an enigma to Shego.

The older woman learned that Kim was going to one of the top colleges in the country, which she expected. What she didn’t expect was that Kim was an English major. She had to know why because it was the last subject that Shego expected Kim to study. The redhead explained that she really liked classic literature and she wanted to study it thoroughly. Shego decided to stop making inquires about the subject. At least the girl was doing something that she liked and not what people expected of her. But, that was the only thing that seemed off to Shego.

Kim had a 4.0 GPA, which Shego expected. Hey, the girl was the daughter of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. She could probably get a 4.0 in her sleep, even though she assured Shego that it was hard work. She informed Shego that she spent a lot of time studying, which didn’t surprise the villain. Whatever didn’t come naturally to a perfectionist like Kim had to be studied and memorized until it became natural.

Another thing that didn’t surprise Shego was that Kim didn’t do any drinking since she started college. It was because it was illegal and unhealthy. _Dear, sweet, merciful hell_ , Shego thought. She would never understand this miserable, goody-goody teen. How could a person that would dive out of a plane without a parachute think of anything as unhealthy? Shego felt it was her mission from then on to corrupt the princess just a little bit.

Shego challenged Kim one night when they were at the older woman’s apartment because she knew that Kim could not back down from a challenge. Shego pulled out some tequila and introduced the hero to liquor. On that night, she thought that the redhead grew exponentially more complicated.

After a few shots that night, Kim attacked Shego, and not as she would usually attack. She assaulted the raven-haired woman without warning or hesitation with her soft mouth and perfect lips. Shego didn’t stop her either, even though she was certain that the younger girl was drunk; five shots tended to do that to lightweights. But, Kim looked so coherent when she launched herself at the other female.

At the end of that night Kim was sleeping next to Shego in her king-sized bed like it was something she did everyday. Shego had expected the girl to freak out, even if she was drunk. Shego was left awake, thinking, pondering, contemplating just what the hell Kim was, just like she was doing at that very moment. _I’ll never figure this out_.

Shego was distracted for a moment as Kim moved against her and she thought the younger woman was waking up. As it turned out, no, Kim was just trying to get closer. _So much for the girl doing what society expected of her_ , Shego thought. So much for her being holier than thou. So much for her making any sense whatsoever.

After that night, Kim quit two things; tequila shots and her boyfriend. Shego could understand the tequila shots considering the hangover Kim had. The boyfriend, though, she did not get at all. She guessed that Kim thought that they had something going, but Shego liked to believe that they were still nothing more than rivals.

Kim always seemed to look like she knew that there was more to whatever was going on, even now, Shego thought because Kim had a small smile on her face that said she knew everything that was going on. It pissed Shego off to high heaven to be one-upped yet again by someone four years younger than her.

Shego was going to figure everything out one day, figure Kim out one day, and that was why she kept coming back. She was just determined to figure out what it was that made the redhead tick, what made her do the things that she did. She glanced down at the resting younger female and noticed that she was smiling even more.

Shego sighed; Kim was such a puzzle and it seemed like she knew that if she kept doing bizarre things, then she would keep her rival around through sheer intrigue. No, she wouldn’t do something that, right? No way that a goody-goody like Kim could think of something almost diabolical, right?


	2. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t own any of these characters. Still don’t own much of anything really.

Understanding

Kim sat up in the large bed as the sun made its presence known by shining rays of light through the closed blinds, filling the master bedroom with light. She yawned slightly and looked at her watch to see what time it was; seven in the morning. She glanced at the sleeping body next to her, knowing that Shego would still be in a dead sleep.

The redhead wondered if Shego had any idea how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. It was almost as if she couldn’t harm a fly; she appeared so tranquil and content with everything. Kim guessed it was because she did not have to bother with anybody and she was not running that rather abusive mouth of hers. Kim did not mean that to sound as bad as it did.

Kim liked Shego’s wit and her willingness to say whatever was on her mind, no matter how insulting or crude it was. It was a rare thing to find a person that would always speak her mind. Even the girl that could do anything hardly ever did that. Not to mention, given the right circumstances, Shego would tell the truth. Sure, she would not phrase in the best possible way, but there were times when the truth needed to be said.

Actually, Shego’s mouth was one of the first things that the teen hero noticed about Shego. It was second only to the fact that she was certain if the older female took her completely serious, Shego would more than likely kick her butt. The fact that Shego had nicknames for her was something that got Kim’s attention. She wondered why Shego would bother with thinking of names to call her other than to taunt her, which was what Shego used the names for most of the time, even now.

Kim knew from the start that Shego was going to be a person that received a lot of her attention just because of the skills that the thief possessed. Shego was obviously totally competent in what she did and she seemed to enjoy her work. She was not about to stop and Kim knew that, which was why she knew that she was going to be seeing a lot of the raven-haired woman from the moment that she met her.

The teen hero had not expected to grow to respect Shego through all of the time that they fought, but she did. She even admired the thief on some level, for several different reasons. Before she even knew it, most of the time Shego was at the forefront of her thoughts. Sometimes, she would even zone out thinking about Shego.

The thoughts had been innocent; well, innocent in the way that there was nothing sexual about them. She would go over their matches in her head. She counted her mistakes and Shego’s mistakes to improve herself. Sometimes, she would play scenes out in her head, substituting in different moves to figure out if the results would have been the same. She often wondered why Shego did not exploit her missteps more often than the thief did.

Sometimes, Kim would do something and the second that she started the move, she would know that it was a rotten idea. But, Shego would not use it to her advantage. It was like the supposed evildoer did not want to hurt her too much, Kim found herself thinking that most of the time. And that was when the intrigue began for her.

Kim wondered why Shego would not want to harm her too much. It would certainly make Shego’s life a hell of a lot easier. Shego claimed to be so evil and malicious, but she never did anything too nefarious. Shego hardly had anything on her record other than grand theft, a few assault charges, and resisting arrest. If she was really evil, she would have used her powers to kill someone at some point in time, Kim always reasoned.

Yes, Shego had attempted to kill her, but it was a rather poor attempt to the point that Kim didn’t even count it. It was like if she tried to kill Shego by pushing her into a lake and waiting for her to melt. If Shego really wanted to murder her, it would be as simple as putting her claws into Kim’s chest or throat and Shego had never tried either. Shego clearly had no interest in killing.

So, Kim started to think about how there had to be more to Shego than the cranky villainess that she always showed. She began to wonder what was underneath the Shego that everyone saw. There had to be layers to her and Kim wondered what they were. She thought on it, believing that she would be able to figure out because, hey, she could do anything.

She started with thinking about when Shego was a hero, a member of Team Go. Shego did not like to talk about it. She usually grunted or something and left things at that. Kim had no choice but to leave things at that, too. Well, she could always look into it, but that would not tell her much about what was going through the older female’s mind at the time. She would leave Shego her precious bad girl image… for the moment anyway.

To be honest, Kim could not picture Shego caring enough to save a bunch of people that she did not know. She did not mean anything by it, but she just could not see the older woman saving a bunch of faceless people and having nothing material to show for it. Shego was definitely a bottom line type of person. She always made that perfectly clear and Kim accepted that.

Kim could understand why Shego needed some kind of personal gain if she was going to do anything. It was because Shego was the most important person in Shego’s life. She had to take care of herself and she could not just go out of her way to do something if it might possibly not only leave her injured, but unable to take care of that injury.

There was more to Shego than the selfishness that she liked to display, though. Kim knew that for a fact just because of the situation that they were in at the moment. Sometimes, she dared to think that Shego was lonely, not that she ever said that out loud because the pale martial artist would just deny it. In fact, she would insult Kim a bunch while denying it.

The redhead recalled back when she went hunting for Shego’s phone number that faithful and excruciating week of midterms freshmen year. Kim had done everything possible to find a way to avoid losing her ever-loving mind that semester and nothing worked. She did learn to never take more than twenty-one credits a term after that, though. She had been down to her final option, which she had been so certain would fall through.

Kim had expected to call Shego and have her laugh at the idea of sparring for the fun of it before hanging up. The plan had been to go stark-raving mad as soon as Shego disconnected the call, but she had surprisingly stayed on the line and agreed. Obviously, karma either worked or there was more to Shego than she let on.

Kim had felt all of the tension that had worked its way into her body thanks to that hectic term just vanish as she battled with the older woman that day. She had been stunned that Shego took the sparring match just for what it was, a friendly fight. It was then that Kim realized there definitely was more to Shego than even she knew and she wanted to learn more.

Kim called Shego again just to see if she would agree to another contest, which her rival surprisingly did. The teen hero was trying to figure out what it was about Shego that made her keep coming to spar and not use her plasma blasts while doing it, but she accidentally found out something about herself while trying to discover Shego’s secret. When Shego asked Kim why she had called really, Kim found that she could not answer the question. It was because she didn’t want the raven-haired woman to think any less of her for not being able to handle the number of credits that she had decided to take.

When Shego left after not receiving an answer, Kim thought that she wouldn’t care much about it. After all, it wasn’t like they were friends. She had never been so wrong in her life. Even taking twenty-four credits had not been as big a mistake as allowing Shego to leave that day had been. Kim dwelled on it for a while, wondering which was worse: to have Shego think that she was not only a nerd, but not capable of doing anything like she claimed or to have Shego stay upset with her? It took her while to conclude that the former idea was easier to live with than the latter. It was then that she realized that she enjoyed Shego’s company.

The redhead had been thankful when she threw Shego her explanation, the pale woman had only been sarcastic, which was expected, but not snide. She accepted the explanation for what it was and nothing more. Kim started to see Shego liked her company just as much as she liked being around the other woman. She doubted it would be something that Shego would admit to, but when Kim looked at things, she could tell that Shego sort of liked being with her. That was good enough, which was why she had invited her to housesit with her.

Kim had considered taking Ron with her, but when she called him and heard the way that he was seriously panicking over finals, she knew to leave well enough alone. Shego had been the second choice, which she would never tell Shego outright because Shego would definitely take that as an insult. Kim suspected she would have to offer the thief some kind of excuse to come out. It seemed to be in Shego’s nature to be difficult and to make everything around her that way too.

So, Kim had to make it appear that there was something worthwhile to make Shego come out to the lake. She went with sparring on the beach because fishing on the lake or hunting in the woods just did not seem like they would make good sells pitches. Besides, sparring was about the only thing that she knew motivated Shego enough to move without money being involved and quite frankly, Kim didn’t have that kind of cash.

So, they sparred on the beach as planned and then Kim cooked. Why had she done that? Well, she just didn’t see Shego making the offer or taking the initiative. She had expected insults and snippy remarks about her cooking, knowing that it was mediocre at best, but the words never arrived. She even opened the floor to verbal abuse by asking how the food was. Still, the abuse never did show up, but what came out of her mouth was something about her ass of a boyfriend.

She never told Shego, but her boyfriend had reminded the redhead of her rival. He was like an inside out version of Shego to a certain extent. Where the raven-haired woman was mean and nasty when everyone was looking, he was polite and civil when everyone was looking. Shego wore her selfishness and arrogance like a badge while he hid his under his coat. And while Shego told the ugly truth with a razor sharp tongue, he told pretty lies with perfumed roses on his lips.

She really did not want to think bout him, but she ended up telling Shego about how the bastard thought so highly of himself. He seemed to think that he hung the damn sun in the sky. Shego wasn’t like that of course.

Kim figured that had Shego hung the sun in the sky, sure they would never hear the end of it, but she never walked around with a false sense of accomplishment. If she was confident about something, it was because she could actually go out and do it. Kim liked that about Shego.

The redhead liked a lot of things about Shego, especially whenever she sat down and thought about it, even the things that she didn’t understand about the thief. She liked that Shego went after what she wanted in life. Sure, sometimes those things belonged to other people and put them at odds with each other, but Kim still thought it was an admirable quality. Now, if only Shego used it the right way. It was the fact that Shego went after what she wanted that made her bold, which was something that Kim adored about the villainess.

Shego made Kim come to believe that she was not so bold. Yeah, she could jump out of a plan thousands of feet in the air with no parachute or she could fight crime without a gun, but that was not necessarily bold. Being bold was about going after what she wanted and Kim knew that she didn’t do that very often. She usually did what was expected of her. Okay, they were insanely high and extravagant expectations that probably only a handful of people could deliver and she was included in that handful. That hardly made her bold, only extraordinary.

She guessed that was why she accepted Shego’s challenge that night with the tequila and ended up drunk. She found out that she was not one of those sloppy-throw-up-have-no-idea-what-is-going-on drunks. No, she was pretty clear on what was going on, clear enough to know what she was doing anyway. She just didn’t care. For one night, she knew what it was like to be bold and she was content with everything that happened.

Kim remembered waking up that morning and staring at Shego, like she was doing now. Shego slept late when she got the chance, like noon late. At first, Kim had panicked when she realized what she had done and then she realized that thinking hurt. She was hung over in the worst way, so she figured that she would make sense of everything the moment that being awake did not equal pain.

The redhead was able to come to a few conclusions once she was capable of thinking without her head throbbing along. She liked being with Shego, she easily admitted that to herself, and she wanted to continue to be with Shego. She didn’t care about the consequences. So, she was going to keep in being bold and she was going to be with Shego, even though she knew that the thief was going to be difficult about things.

Kim had learned that while Shego was bold, she didn’t like to say what she wanted when it came to things other than material possessions. Kim didn’t mind that because she could tell that Shego liked her back; after all, if she didn’t want to be with Kim, she wouldn’t be sleeping so soundly next to her with a small smile on her face. Yeah, Shego definitely liked having Kim around. So, all she had to do was provide the thief with an excuse. 

-8-8-8-8-

Yeah, that’s pretty much it for now.

If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). And last, if you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
